Knockout Kings
by JusticeAvenger93
Summary: The story of the Knockout Kings' rise to Power in the WWE.
1. CAWs

Phoenix Sterling - No One Is Untouchable by Code Orange

Lex Legend - No One Is Untouchable by Code Orange

Bull Dozer - No One Is Untouchable by Code Orange

Christina Love - Adrenalize by In This Moment


	2. Resumés Part 1

Sign Up: Zackery McCoy

Ring Name: Lex Legend

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Height: 6 foot 4 inches

Weight: 286 pounds

Billed From: Charleston, West Virginia

Appearance: Medium Length Brown hair, mutton chops, horseshoe mustache, five o'clock shadow, Green Eyes

History: Born and raised in the town of Fairview, West Virginia. He idolized superstars such as Triple H, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, and Jeff Hardy. At the age of eighteen he was approached by Gabe Sapolsky to wrestle in Ring Of Honor. He later signed with New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he joined The Bullet Club and met Phoenix Sterling. When the others talked about splitting the group in two they left New Japan and signed with The WWE.

Entrance: The Colonel (Colonel Mustafa)

Entrance Theme: No One Is Untouchable - Code Orange

Ring Attire: black elbow pad, faded blue jeans, black biker gloves

Entrance Attire: same as ring attire, and Black We Are Fearless t-shirt

Personality: Smart, energetic and very perceptive, truly enjoys living on the edge

Gimmick: Fearless

Finisher: Bloodline (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam)

Signature: King Killer (German Suplex)

Fighting Style: All-Arounder

Face or Heel: Heel

Partner/Best Friend: Phoenix Sterling, Bull Dozer

Crush(if any): Alexa Bliss

Title Preference: WWE Universal Championship, WWE RAW Tag Team Championship

Reason why: Just to be in control of Monday Night RAW.

Titles- ROH World Championship, IWGP Heavyweight Championship,

Sign Up: Zoltan Lipshutz

Ring Name: Phoenix Sterling

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 294 lbs

Billed From: Orlando, Florida

Appearance: Medium Length red hair, mutton chops, horseshoe mustache, five o'clock shadow, Blue Eyes

History: Born and raised in the town of Columbus, Ohio. He idolized superstars such as Triple H, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, and Jeff Hardy. At the age of eighteen he was approached by Gabe Sapolsky to wrestle in Ring Of Honor. He later signed with New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he joined The Bullet Club and met Lex Legend. When the others talked about splitting the group in two they left New Japan and signed with The WWE.

Entrance: A Dangerous Man (Ken Shamrock)

Entrance Theme: No One Is Untouchable - Code Orange

Ring Attire: black elbow pad, faded blue jeans, black biker gloves

Entrance Attire: same as ring attire, and Black We Are Fearless t-shirt

Personality: Smart, energetic and very perceptive, truly enjoys living on the edge

Gimmick: All Or Nothing

Finisher: Driller (Front facelock cutter)

Signature: Return To Sender (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver)

Fighting Style: All-Arounder

Face or Heel: Heel

Partner/Best Friend: Lex Legend, Bull Dozer

Crush(if any): N/A

Title Preference: WWE Intercontinental Championship, WWE RAW Tag Team Championship

Reason why: Just to be in control of Monday Night RAW.

Titles-

Sign Up: James Stieringer

Ring Name: Bull Dozer

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Height:

Weight:

Billed From:

Appearance:

History:

Entrance: The Dashing One (Cody Rhodes)

Entrance Theme: No One Is Untouchable - Code Orange

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Finisher:

Signature:

Fighting Style:

Face or Heel: Heel

Partner/Best Friend: Phoenix Sterling, Lex Legend

Crush(if any): Paige

Title Preference:

Reason why:

Titles-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sign Up:

Ring Name:

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Billed From:

Appearance:

History:

Entrance:

Entrance Theme:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Finisher:

Signature:

Fighting Style:

Face or Heel:

Partner/Best Friend:

Crush(if any):

Title Preference:

Reason why:

Titles-


	3. Resumés Part 2

Thanks to TheLegendaryCed for the Original Characters of Christina Love and Austin Owens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ring Name: Christina Love

Gender: Female

Age: 28

Height: 5'8

Weight: 155 Pounds

Billed From: Montreal, Quebec, Canada

Appearance: Christina is a beautiful, tall, athletic woman with black hair with a few blonde highlights in her hair. She had black eyebrows with sea green eyes. She has tanned skin with her name on her lower back. She had an angel like a heart-shaped face with an athletic, voluptuous body.

History: Christina was born in Portland, Oregon to her parents, Michelle and Terrence Smith. Growing up she had 3 other siblings with her being the only girl out of the 4. Because of this, she grew up being forced to be interested in a lot of the things that her brothers were interested. This created her competitive drive that drove her to become active in a lot of sports in school. She got interested in wrestling around when she was 6 years old and from that point on she was hooked. When her parents divorced at the age 10 years old she was forced to move with her dad and one of her brothers, Austin Smith. She moved to Canada with Austin and her father and that helped her competitiveness a lot. This allowed her to go into her dream job of Wrestling and study from the great, Bret Hart.

Entrance: Christina walked out onto the stage as her music played while the lights around the arena happened to change into a flashing lighting. Christina did a circling like movement with her arms eventually pointing a finger up at the ceiling before she started to walk down the ramp. She walked down the ramp making sure to sway her hips with every step until she reached the ringside area. She walked around the ring and walked up the steel steps leading to the ring apron. Christina looked around the arena with a smile. She made sure to enter the ring between the top and middle rope in a slow, sexy way getting a couple of whistles from the men in the crowd. She walked over to the ropes and stood on the middle rope and leaned forward looking at the crowd like her trainer, Lisa Marie Varon.

Entrance Theme: "Adrenalize" By In This Moment

Ring Attire: She wears black boots with her initials in white on the side of the boots in cursive with black kneepads that cover up the shin area. She usually wears red wrestling shorts with a glittery design on them. Her brassiere top usually matches the color and has the same glittery design with love on the back in black with a white outline. Her nails usually match the color of her ring gear as well as her eyes shadow and lipstick.

Entrance Attire: Her ring gear pretty much.

Personality: Christina is a very strong-willed individual. If she puts her mind to something she's most definitely going to be doing everything that it takes to get what she wants. She's very adventurous and intelligent. She's friendly when it comes to her friends but she can be very aggressive towards enemies.

Gimmick: As a face, she's like a traditional fan favorite. As a hee, she's a woman who believes that she should be the face of the womens division just because of her talent and titles.

Finisher: 1. Skyliner (Sitout Double Underhook Facebuster) 2. Beauty Mark (Bicycle Kick) 3. Heartbreak (Sharpshooter)

Signature: 1. Love Shock (Spear) 2. Black Widow (Sit-out inverted front powerslam) 3. Lights Out (Argentine Backbreaker Drop)

Fighting Style: Technical

Alignment: Face

Partner/Best friend: Bayley

Crush: N/A

Title Preference: Raw Women's Championship

The reason why: Christina has been champion everywhere she has gone. And she has proven to each and everyone that has doubted her that she is a true threat to the wrestling business. She has a motivation to be the greatest women's wrestler of all time. And in her mind holding the most titles makes someone the greatest.

Titles: -2x TNA Knockouts Champion

-1x TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion

-1x GFW Women's Champion

-1x NWA World Women's Champion

-4x Shimmer Tag team Champion

-1x Shimmer Champion


End file.
